english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Mona Marshall
Mona M. Ianotti (born August 31, 1947), who goes by the stage name Mona Marshall, is an American voice actress. She's known for voicing: Sheila Broflovski and Linda Stotch in South Park. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1988) - Mrs. Evans (ep69) *All-New Dennis the Menace (1993) - Additional Voices *CBS Storybreak (1985-1988) - Additional Voices *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1990-1991) - Additional Voices *Centurions (1986) - Additional Voices *Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series (1987) - Mokey Fraggle, Cotterpin Doozer *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1985) - Additional Voices *Jackie Chan Adventures (2001-2002) - Bai Tsa, Jade's Mother, Po Kong *James Bond Jr. (1991) - Tracy Milbanks *Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus (2001) - Additional Voices *K・10・C: Kids' Ten Commandments (2003) - Ephraim, Hannah, Miriam *Kissyfur (1988) - Additional Voices *Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures (1987) - Additional Voices *Rambo (1986) - Additional Voices *Rocket Power (1999-2002) - Boy#3 (ep45), Boy#4 (ep45), Skinny Kid (ep10), Store Manager (ep10) *Rugrats (1992-2003) - Alex (ep163), Big Lady (ep163), Bully (ep73), Checkout Girl (ep28), Clarice (ep28), Customer (ep163), Gabriel (ep88) *Spider-Man (1981) - Additional Voices *Spiral Zone (1987) - Additional Voices *Squirrel Boy (2006-2007) - Art Enthusiast#1 (ep9), Boy With Hamster (ep2), Club Member#1 (ep23), Mr. Johnson's Mom (ep6), Mrs. Esther Flatbottom, Produce Stocker (ep13), Shoe Seller (ep2), Vendor (ep2) *The GLO Friends (1986) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Prince Valiant (1991) - Additional Voices *The Littles (1983) - Additional Voices *The Mask: Animated Series (1996) - Additional Voices *The Mummy: The Animated Series (2001) - Jin Wu (ep10) *The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour (1982) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *el Chavo (????) - Chavo, Miss Pinster *Space Strikers (1995) - Additional Voices *Zentrix (????) - TZ, Little Rock (ep15) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year (2016) - Eclipso *Here Comes Peter Cottontail the Movie (2005) - Little Girl, Mother Mouse, ADR Loop Group *Lego DC Super Hero Girls: Brain Drain (2017) - Eclipso 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Red Hawk: Weapon of Death (2002) - Ko Wan 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Monster O'McDonaldland Loch (2003) - Kids 'Movies' *A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Cats Don't Dance (1997) - Additional Voices *Chicken Little (2005) - Additional Voices *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) - Additional Voices *Despicable Me 2 (2013) - Additional Voices *Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who! (2008) - Additional Voices *Dr. Seuss' The Lorax (2012) - Additional Voices *Fly Me to the Moon (2008) - Maggot#2, ADR Loop Group *Frozen (2013) - Mother with Baby *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) - Additional Voices *Inside Out (2015) - Riley's Mom's Disgust *Kahlil Gibran's The Prophet (2014) - Bride's Mother, Female Guest 2, Female Villager 2 *Minions (2015) - Additional Voices *Monsters, Inc. (2001) - Additional Voices *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices *Tangled (2010) - Additional Voices *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Additional Voices *The Princess and the Frog (2009) - Additional Voices *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) - Additional Voices *The Tale of Despereaux (2008) - Additional Voices *The Wild (2006) - Additional Voices *Treasure Planet (2002) - Additional Voices *Trolls (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Disney•Pixar Riley's First Date? (2015) - Additional Voices *Toy Story Toons: Partysaurus Rex (2012) - Additional Voices *Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse in Get a Horse! (2013) - Additional Voices 'TV Mini-Series' *Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos (1986) - Too-Much 'TV Specials' *Inspector Gadget: Winter Olympics (1982) - Penny *The Canterville Ghost (1988) - Additional Voices *The GLO Friends Save Christmas (1985) - Additional Voices 'Web Animation' *Lego DC Super Hero Girls (2017) - Eclipso Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *.hack//Legend of the Twilight (2004) - Daisuke *.hack//Sign (2004) - Kite (ep28) *Arc the Lad (2001-2002) - Poco, Monkey (ep23) *Blue Exorcist (2012-2013) - Konekomaru Miwa *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Wen (ep6) *Disgaea (2007) - Koganesky (ep4) *Eagle Riders (1996) - Mickey Dugan *Fate/Zero (2013) - Shirou Emiya (ep25) *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Chai (ep17), Judge (ep10), Tachikoma (ep15) *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004) - Kuroha (ep11) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2009) - Kyosai Kawanabe *Hand Maid May (2001) - Masato Zin *Kashimashi: Girl meets Girl (2011) - Tomari Kurusu *Kekkaishi (2010) - Kyoko (ep6), Yumeko Hananokouji *Kurogane Communication (2002) - Spike, Kanato's Mother *Last Exile (2004) - Additional Voices *Love Hina (2002) - Motoko Aoyama, Manager (ep5), Naru's Mother *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden: Something More Beautiful (2003) - Feldrance *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2014) - Academy Student (ep246), Biwako Sarutobi, Boy (ep248), Girl (ep188), Inari, Mirror Woman (ep186) *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Chiyo Sakata (ep14), Gorota (ep7), Makiko Tanaka, Orchestra Member, Shizuka Kinjo, Stresemann Girl (ep6), Woman A (ep3), Yoko Noda (ep22), Young Shinichi Chiaki (ep1), Yuki Inoue (ep5) *Omishi Magical Theater: Risky Safety (2003) - Yuya Fukami *Street Fighter II V (2001) - Additional Voices *Teknoman (1994) - Additional Voices *Trigun (2000) - Kaite, Additional Voices *Vampire Knight: Guilty (2011) - Vampire Aristocrat (ep2), Young Kaname Kuran (ep3) *Vampire Princess Miyu (2001-2002) - Chisato's Mother (ep23), Fat Lady (ep22), Hisae's Mother (ep25), Maki's Mother (ep12), Matsukaze *Vandread (2002) - Meia's Fama (ep6) *Vandread: The Second Stage (2003) - Meia's Fama (ep8) *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Mom (ep14), Tamuri (ep13) *X (2002-2003) - Nataku, Employee A (ep19), Karen's Mother (ep19), Kenta (ep10), Maid (ep13), Mitsuru (ep10), Saya Monou *Zatch Bell! (2005) - Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Love Hina Christmas Special (2002) - Motoko Aoyama *Love Hina Spring Special (2003) - Motoko Aoyama 'Movies - Dubbing' *Akira (2001) - Additional Voices *Black Jack: A Surgeon with the Hands of God (2001) - Nomad *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Central 46 Member, Young Ichigo Kurosaki *Blue Exorcist: The Movie (2013) - Konekomaru Miwa *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, Terriermon *Digimon Adventure tri.: Reunion (2016) - Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi *Ghost in the Shell (1996) - Operator Voice#2 *Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2008) - Temujin's Childhood Friend *Only Yesterday (2016) - Grandmother *Ponyo (2009) - Additional Voices *Spirited Away (2002) - Additional Voices *The Cat Returns (2003) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *El-Hazard: The Magnificent World (2001) - Nahato *Love Hina Again (2003) - Motoko Aoyama *Saber Marionette J Again (1999) - Otaru Mamiya *Street Fighter Alpha (2001) - Shun *X: An Omen (2002) - Nataku Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Dawn of the Dead (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Racing Stripes (2005) - Additional Voices *Serendipity (2001) - Additional Voices *Son of the Mask (2005) - Baby Alvey Voice-over *The Time Traveler's Wife (2009) - Additional Voices 'TV Series' *Dumbo's Circus (1985) - Additional Voices 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Jake & Blake (2010) - Kathy 'TV Specials' *It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *24: The Game (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney Hannah Montana: Spotlight World Tour (2007) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars: Factions (2006) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *InFamous 2 (2011) - Female Pedestrians *James Cameron's Avatar: The Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Additional Voices *Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer (2000) - Additional Voices *Ratchet: Deadlocked (2005) - Kid A, Kid C *Ratchet & Clank (2002) - Ed(wina), Helpdesk Girl, Qwark's Fitness Trainer *Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando (2003) - Help Matron, Operator *Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal (2004) - Helen, Helga *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures: The Great Beanstalk (1998) - Woody 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Azure Flame Kite *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - Azure Kite, Additional Voices *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Azure Kite, Additional Voices *.hack//Infection (2003) - Kite *.hack//Mutation (2003) - Kite *.hack//Outbreak (2003) - Kite *.hack//Quarantine (2004) - Kite, Dorin *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) - Civilian, Marcela "Macarena" Vasquez *Aedis Eclipse: Generation of Chaos (2007) - Quinn *Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia (2007) - Hama, Tastiella de Lu *Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana (2005) - Chief of Water *Atelier Iris 2: The Azoth of Destiny (2006) - Poe *Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland (2010) - Cole Dueller, Horoholo *Avalon Code (2009) - Valdo *Blue Dragon (2007) - Shu *Brave Fencer Musashi (1998) - Musashi *Bravely Default (2013) - Egil Meyer *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Birgit, Chancellor Ursula U. DeWitt, Egil Meyer, Orphan, Proprietress *Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon (2010) - Boy, Running Child *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Shio *Gods Eater Burst (2011) - Shio, Female Custom Voice#3 *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Rave Master (2005) - Plue *Rave Master: Special Attack Force! (2005) - Plue *SpellForce: Shadow of the Phoenix (2005) - Additional Voices *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Niklas, Roger S. Huxley *Tales of Berseria (2017) - Boy, Tabatha *Tales of Vesperia (2008) - Belius, Undiene *Tales of Xillia (2013) - Gnome, Sonia Rolando *Trauma Center: New Blood (2007) - Chandler Forbes, Madame Deveraux, Marcy Bloom, Mrs. Garcia, Sister Catherine Jackson Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (168) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (85) *Years active on this wiki: 1981-2017. Category:American Voice Actors